phosrpgportalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sporani
The Sporani, as Valusians have come to call them, are a race of parasitic symbiotes originating from the swamps near Dyrinak. Seemingly capable of joining with any animal or insect species, this species of fungus has strong preference for beings of higher cognitive traits making them a serious threat to all surrounding nations. Spreading through thick, green clouds of spores, hosts can be assimilated within a matter of hours. Description Though they exist in two different forms, most associate the term Sporani with the symbiotic entity that results when the spores have taken a host. While both attached and unattached spores are technically considered Sporani, researchers have begun calling the unattached from "miasmic" since they spread much like an airborne disease. Miasmic Form The spore or miasmic form of this species behaves similarly to dandelion seed dispersal and are held aloft by the gentlest of breezes. Unlike the dandelion however, the miasmic spores can exist for months before drying out and dying. In this stage, the spores attempt to cling to anything organic they come in contact with, including trees and other plant life. After a few moments, the spore sprouts tiny roots that can eventually pierce several inches into skin, hide, or even bark. While a rooted spore may go unnoticed for days, the side effects of a single parasite are relatively mild beyond some discomfort or swelling. A host is not in any true danger until a few dozen spores have taken hold, and even then it would take days or even weeks for the spores to take control of the host. That time frame is significantly reduced as more and more spores attach themselves to a host, which is what makes the concentration of spores in the green mist so dangerous. In the deepest reaches of the Red Swamp, a victim may have thousands of spores attach themselves in a matter of minutes. Furthermore, breathing in these fungal spores accelerates the symbiosis by two to three times. Sporani Form Once a sufficient number of fungus spores have attached themselves to the host, the victim begins to feel tired and weak as the Sporani seeds begin to germinate within the bloodstream. As the host's life force is slowly drained away by the parasites, researchers say that the Sporani are also draining away the being's consciousness. Once a being's consciousness is fully absorbed, the person who once was ceases to be and how now become a true Sporani. Throughout the transformation process from mere host to full Sporani, researchers believe that a host can be saved as long as the fungal seeds have not taken root in the brain. Unfortunately, the reversal process is excruciatingly painful and depending upon how advanced the fungus has spread, may be lethal as well. Ecology, Habitat, and Distribution Origins First documented several months before the start of the Evernight Era, the Sporani began as a relatively small infestation of fungus spores within the swampland around the hamlet of Dyrinak. A few witnesses from the surrounding areas at the time reported that a band of adventurers had put an end to the plight just before the Evernight began. Unfortunately, the threat returned soon after and remained unchecked while the Spiders ravaged the rest of the land. In that time, the mist of spores spread at an incredible rate and quickly enveloped the township of Orwell. Today, the mist has spread even further, from the former sites of Millet to Aragon, and almost twice as far South. There remains only a slim strip of land along the coast between where the mist has does not form, likely due to strong coastal winds. In addition, the Northern winds sweeping down from the Dread Mountains appears to keep the mist from advancing any further towards the White Towns. Society Government Military The Sporani do not have a standing military, per se, but any individual or group of hosts can be dangerous. Symbiosis with the Sporani spores gives an individual increased strength and stamina, but worse still, each has a significantly advanced sense of awareness and perception. Ambush tactics are exceedingly difficult against the Sporani meaning that brute force would be the preferred method of attack, yet even assaults en masse quickly become futile the longer a force remains within the mist. Before long, extended campaigns within the Sporani territory only end up swelling enemy ranks as men begin succumbing to the parasitic spores one by one. Economy Demographics Culture